Power Rangers Ultimate Alliances
by IAMTHEWOLF
Summary: A man named Daniel Hamford is the first man ever to form a team of rangers from different universes. Can this team of rangers fight for their life's, and handle the force that's coming to them? Can they handle, love, Hate, and lost all at the same time? Rated M for mostly language! EPISODE 3 IS NOW POSTED! ENJOY!
1. Prologue

Okay! First of all, I do not own power rangers! This one will be my own series that I will make, but instead of me writing my own rangers, this time I will let YOU make the rangers!

I will let you guys send in forms! You can only send in one ranger!

**I WILL ONLY ACCEPT FORMS IN PM(S)!**

**P.S. The form to sign up will be up on my profile page!**

**P.S.S. Also, there will be thing on what the ranger will look like...what you will do is pick an actor/actress that will represent that ranger. They have to be BADASS to be accepted! Not really…**

**For example: My ranger is going to be Milla Jovovich from Resident Evil!(All the movies). She is like my top female hero besides power rangers! (I will show you all the forms who I accepted including my ranger, on the 1 chapter!)**

**FIRST COME FIRST SERVE BASIS!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prologue:**

Millions after millions of spaceships lined against each other in formations. The main ship, called The Pirateer, was in the middle of the fleet. A man in his middle 30's was being literally dragged to the front, the Dock, which was called. Another was sitting in a chair that was focused on the main screen, showing where the ship is at in outer space. Minions, which looked like a half wolf, half witch, was standing at the entrance with armor that covered their faces, and body armor which looked like you couldn't even make a dent. The guards where called werewitches, their spears where glistening in the moonlight of space. The man at the chair stood up, which made the werewitches stiffen up. The two that aggressively grabbed the man who had the golden blonde hair, his hair was parted to the left, he had on coke-bottle glasses with the exception of wearing a long white lab coat, with black pants and shoes.

"Well…Well…Well…Look how my little minions brought in. Dr. Hamford. It's been so long to see you again. Old friend." The man said, as his face was blocked by the shadiness of the ship. Dr. Hamford spit out blood from when the werewitches almost beaten the hell out of him. He smirked.

"You'll never get that universal portal! I hid it away with my son! He'll never give it to you!" Dr. Hamford hissed, as he had to get a huge breath afterwards. He knew he was going to die. He just had to hold on a little longer. The man in front of him, smiled. A devilish smile.

"You _really _think THAT?" The man snickered, as he snapped his fingers. Two pairs of another werewitches, but this time, they were more built with more muscle and where much taller. They brought out a cage, that had a teenager, about his early 20's, in it.

"DAN!"

"DAD! Help me! They took the universal portal!"

Dr. Hamford growled in frustration. "How dare you take my son!"

"I only didn't take your son, I took your life-time project, the one where you travel against all the universe's of all time! Once I start that machine, I will rule over all of the universe's! I will be _king!_"

Dr. Hamford, went into a complete rampage, he ripped out of the reach of the werewitches, and he punched both of them away, which stumbled them back afar for Dr. Hamford to open the cage. The man, screeched,"GAH! _GET HIM! HE CAN'T GET AWAY!_"

Dr. Hamford opened the cage with one swift motion, and he kicked away a werewitch. Dan ran out of the cage, and he noticed that his dad was bleeding to death. "Dad…"

Dr. Hamford grabbed rapidly into his lab pockets, and pulled out a golden key. "Take this key. I want you to go to the planet earth, and go to my laboratory. Go under the lab table and you will see a case. Pull it out, and put in this key…" Dr. Hamford pushed a key into his son's hands ,"You will be able to unlock powers that were better than any before. You must pick five students from high school up to college to be the next generation of power rangers. Each ranger must be from a different universe. If not, than all will be lost." Dr. Hamford said, as he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, as then a sword was slashed through his abdomen. The man.

"DAD!" Dan screamed, as he looked up to see the man.

"GET THE BOY! HE HAS THE KEY!" The man who killed his father screamed at his minions. Dan run straight through the guards , as he was only inches away from getting cut in half. He ran down the hallway, to an exit.

"_Don't worry father. I won't let you down."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_5 years later…_

Dan was finally walking through his neighborhood. He finally had gotten to his home planet. He was remembering all these memories from when he was a child with his dad and mom. Until when the Pirateer's murdured his mom…

"Here we are." Dan explained, as he stood at the front door of an abandoned house. He pulled out a key and opened it up. He smelled the house. It smelled the same when he left with his father. Dan went completely down to the basement. He went to the book case, as he specifically looked for a book. As he did, he pulled it down, as then a door on the opposite side of the basement pulled open. He sighed and walked in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything was still out of place. Dan finely figured out how the only thing that was crashed, flipped, scratched, or destroyed was the lab table. He bent down to see a case. He was surprised.

"I wonder how I never saw this before." He wondered.

He pulled it out, as he pushed all of the liquids out of the way, and broken glass as he carefully put the case in front of him. He pulled out the golden key from his jeans pocket, which was still looked new as if he just gotten those almost six years ago. He sighed.

"Here goes nothing." Dan said, as he unlocked the case with the golden key. He opened it up, which fog come out of it. Dan coughed, as he swatted away all of the fog. As it cleared, Dan gasped. There was five equally morphers lined up. "No way…I thought it was a myth." He whispered in disbelief. He briskly, touched each one, as they perfectly fitted his hands.

He sighed, as he walked out of the house, with the black case in hand.

"I gotta find a way to get to another universe."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**REMEMBER, I WILL ONLY ACCEPT RANGERS IN PM! THE FORM IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**IAMTHEWOLF**


	2. Ep1:The Recruits

Episode 1: The Recruits

* * *

"Can't you guys please stop harassing around! Joel! Albert!" The now 32-year-old Daniel Hamford Commanded.

Joel, known as the green ultimate ranger, and lastly Albert, who's known to be the second-in-command, the blue ultimate ranger where horsing around in the huge 90 feet gym for training. Albert had Joel in a headlock, while Joel was trying to grab unto Albert's waist to flip him over. Daniel huffed in frustration, as he ran over to them, as he pulled them apart. Albert cracked his knuckles.

"Come on! I've almost had him!" Albert whined. Joel crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Maybe is it because you can't beat me?" Joel joked. Daniel face-palmed and sighed. He didn't want to get into their plays for today. The Pirateers and the Aliens Empire could arrive at any time. At any minute….Second. He looked over his shoulder, to see that the 80% of his recruits WERE training.

Alexander Robinson, known as Alex as the leader of the team, the red ultimate ranger. He was training with punching one of the boxing dummies. His whole face was covered in sweat. Daniel was just proud to see his first recruit actually taking the lead. He looked the other way, to see the two girls of the team.

Brittany Ricardo, and Amber Keegan. Brittany was known to be the yellow ultimate ranger while Amber was the pink ultimate ranger. Both girls where in a brutal battle. Brittany had her usual training twin machete blades, while Amber had her training bow. It had went into like a cycle, where Brittany would try to get to Amber, but Amber would shoot at Brittany, and she would block it with her blades or slice them in half with fast concentration. The three boys walked over and started to cheer the girls on.

But, after awhile, they had called in a tie. Joel and Albert congratulated the girls giving each of them a high-five. Brittany and Amber give a side hug and would shake hands. Like friends should.

Alex just scoffed. Brittany gave a glare over at him.

"What's so wrong with you?" She asked all snotty at him. Alex looked her way, and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"One of you two could of easily did a sidekick and took them down. Common sense, Brittany." Alex responded as of matter-of-factly. Brittany clenched her fists together and was _so_ tempted to punch the red ranger into his senses. Joel and Albert had a lending hand on her shoulders. She wouldn't never do that to Amber. Or even against the army that they've been training ever since she gotten out of the hell hole. She knew it wasn't fair.

"Yeah well I am not a cowardly bastard like yourself." She said. Both faces where about a few inches from each other's before their commander, Daniel had separated them.

"Calm down, you too. Brittany you shouldn't snap at people about their opinions. Even if they where being an ass-hole about it." Daniel looked over at Alex, and sighed and continued. "Now Alex, it isn't being a good leader to discourage your teammates like that. Even if they should've done a sidekick at their opponent if they wanted to win." Daniel confronted. Amber gulped silently.

"He's right. Like usual." She added, as she knew she didn't want to hear all of the bull-shit of her leader and her older best-friend.

Alex and Brittany gave each a glare at each other but they shook hands. Joel and Albert sighed in relief, and Amber smiled.

As then when the ultimate rangers where walking inside the Command House, the floor beneath them had shook. Daniel's heart was literally going to jump out of his chest. _One of the two of the armies are here._

"What's going on?!" Joel was the first one to exclaim. Daniel immediately grabbed the hold of Alex's red sweaty T-shirt, and yanked him up to his feet.

"Alex! You know what to do! One of those two armies are here. You've been here for a year and know the technique! Take the team and lead them out! I better not have you come back here half dead!" Daniel commanded so loudly, so that Alex won't play one of his lazy games. Alex nodded up and down with seriousness in his eyes. Daniel let his red ranger go, and then Alex commanded the rangers to follow him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where we going?!" Albert yelled, as then bombs, explosives, and grenades were being blown only inches away from them. Alex was leading the team to the main source of the bombing. Albert was second, Brittany was third, Amber was fourth, and Joel was last in the line.

Alex immediately stopped, as he looked up. The rest of the rangers lined up by his sides. Joel was on his left, Albert was on his right, Brittany was by Joel on his left side while Amber was by Albert on his right side.

"Woah…" everyone sighed in astonishment. The whole fleet had millions after millions of about 20 feet of robotic alien things. Instead of feet they floated with long strings of which looked like wires. It floated with a sky blue color, with blue/light blue lights that which looked like they where energizing itself. When it opened its mouth, it looked as if all there was is a black kind of liquid that you can barely see that there was teeth.

Alex gulped, as he clenched his fists and he pulled out a ring that glowed a black/redish color. The rangers followed suit, Albert got a black/blue ring, Brittany got black/yellow, Joel got black/green, and Amber got black/pink. The rangers followed Alex's moves as he put it on his ring finger, and raised it in a clenched fist, the rangers followed suit. After a minute or so, the rangers all went together, as then they raised down their arms and pointed it in front of them. They used their other arm as their hand swirled around their hand with the ring and then they switched the position of the hand with the ring to face the other hand as they pointed the finger with the ring out, and they used their left hand's index finger as they then pressed on the top of the ring, right when they did this, they pulled their hands back, and they looked up and pulled their hands back where they were just a few seconds earlier.

The five rangers had been engulfed with their respective colors of flames.

Alex's ranger suit had mostly red and black. His helmet had a big black 'X' with red and white outline with the back that switched colors with the 'X' being Red with Black and white outline. His suit contained where his spandex was black mostly, with black gloves up to his elbows, with the boots being the same up to his knee. The middle of his chest at the huge black 'X' with the edges of the 'X' was going around his waist to the back. He had a Gold/Silver belt with a place holder that had a Laser blaster. The rest was mostly red with some white outline.

Albert's ranger suit had mostly Dark blue and black. His helmet had a big black 'Z' with Dark Blue and white outline with the back that switched colors with the 'Z' being Dark Blue with Black and white outline. His suit contained where his spandex was black mostly, black gloves up to his elbows, with the boots being the same up to his knee. The middle of his chest at the huge black 'Z' with the edges of the 'Z' was going around his waist to the back. He had a Gold/Silver belt with a place holder that had a Laser blaster. The rest was mostly Dark blue with some white outline.

Brittany's ranger suit had mostly golden yellow and black. Her helmet had a big black 'W' with golden yellow and white outline with the back that switched colors with the 'W' being golden yellow with Black and white outline. Her suit contained where her spandex had a skirt that was a golden yellow which had black outline with under being black mostly, with black gloves up to her elbows, with the boots being the same up to her knees. The middle of her chest at the huge black 'W' with the edges of the 'W' was going around her waist to the back. She had a Gold/Silver belt with a place holder that had a Laser blaster. The rest was mostly golden yellow with some white outline.

Joel's ranger suit had mostly Green and black. His helmet had a big black 'V' with green and white outline with the back that switched colors with the 'V' being green with Black and white outline. His suit contained where his spandex was black mostly, black gloves up to his elbows, with the boots being the same up to his knee. The middle of his chest at the huge black 'V' with the edges of the 'V' was going around his waist to the back. He had a Gold/Silver belt with a place holder that had a Laser blaster. The rest was mostly green with some white outline. The back was where the 'V' was upside down to line up with the suit.

Amber's ranger suit had mostly pink and black. Her helmet had a big black 'O' with pink and white outline with the back that switched colors with the 'O' being pink with black and white outline. Her suit contained where her spandex had a skirt that was a pink which had black outline with under being black mostly, with black gloves up to her elbows, with the boots being the same up to her knees. The middle of her chest at the huge black 'O' with the edges of the 'O' was going around her waist to the back. She had a Gold/Silver belt with a place holder that had a Laser blaster. The rest was mostly pink with some white outline.

"The Earth with the Power of the Ape! Red Ultimate Ranger!

"Powerful Thunder with the Speed of a Cheetah! Blue Ultimate Ranger!

"Thunderous Electricity with the Stealth of the Tiger! Yellow Ultimate Ranger!

"Coolness Forest with the Prowling of a Panther! Green Ultimate Ranger!

"Powerful Fire with the Mentality of the Phoenix! Pink Ultimate Ranger!

The five then, was finally going to do what they've wanted to do for a long time since training. Get their brand new Bad-ass fighting skills to the test.

Alex smirked evilly under his helmet. "Ready, to kick these alien's ass?"

Joel and Albert scoffed, as Brittany and Amber gave a low laugh.

"Let's do it!" Joel exclaimed, as then everyone went into their own little things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex had went after a few of the big guys, a few of the aliens that was oddly bigger than any of the others. He went into punch one, but it swiftly moved past. The alien quickly turned around in a blink of an eye and had strike Alex in the lower back, making him trip, but he caught his balance.

"That's it! Ape Axe!" Alex demanded as then something had appeared right into Alex's hands. "Want to play some mind games? I will play some damn mind games!" he muttered harshly. He ran in at one of the alien with such force, as the alien was going to move at the split second, but the axe went so fast, as it gotten one of its glowing blue tentacles, the alien screamed a scream as if it's in pain. Alex laughed as he kept swinging forcibly at the alien, as then he stopped at when the blue glow stopped inside. He looked at the holder to see a gun. He smirked as he threw away the axe. "This might be one hell of a help." He muttered as he went in to go some more aliens to kick their ass.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albert swiftly kept dodging all of the mind tricking games of the aliens. It's just he couldn't lay a finger on them. He looked over his shoulder to reveal that Joel was the opposite. Joel could of attacked them, but the aliens couldn't lay a finger on _him._ Albert was actually a little impressed with the second youngest ranger.

"Hey Joel! Want to partner up? May even be a little faster to get these bastards down!"

Joel shot a head glance over at the older blue ranger. "I guess. My arms are getting tired!" He agreed. Both boys ran over at each other and kicked the alien's side as it tried to strike their enemy. Both of the aliens went back down, glowing down the light blue light. Joel and Albert was back to back. Albert than figured out a way. "Hey, what about we try out our brand new weapons?"

Joel whistled in response. "Let's get these alien bastards down with some pride! Hell yeah!"

"Thunderous Crossbow!"

"Forest Bo staff!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As if an alliance, Amber and Brittany already made a partner-up. Brittany would do a powerhouse kick at the aliens when they tried to get a strike at Amber. Amber would punch the hell of the aliens when they tried to sneak attack at Brittany. Both would do each other's attacks at each other's opponets. Amber smirked.

"Hey Britt, lets show these how us women do it." Brittany smiled.

"You're really getting on my side of admiration, Amber. Twin machete blades!"

"Fire bow!"

As then, Brittany sliced aliens from left to right, as Amber would shoot Aliens at all directions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took about another half hour before the army had completely left the city. For now. The five rangers met back together.

"How was it?" Alex asked, as all the rangers powered down. Everyone was smirking.

"One thing for sure is that we were badass." Brittany explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Daniel will probably be okay with it for now. Let's get back to the Command House." Joel said. Everyone followed the green ranger as they all went back to their Commander's house.

* * *

Hoped you liked the first chapter! I would like to thank That-girl-from-outer-space6, That-girl-from-outer-space6's friend, Guest, DreamStar14, and .Dawn for making rangers for this brand new series!

Plz review of wanting to see the next episode!

IAMTHEWOLF


	3. Ep2: Finding the Big Boss

Sorry I didn't update! But now I am back to 'update' it!

Also to remind you, that this is 'mostly' rated-M because of the language!

Episode 2: Finding the Big Boss

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel was sitting in the Electronics room of his house, was where he could see the whole army that his rangers just did last week. The Aliens Empire already tried starting their invasion, and Daniel needed to find the Emperor…and fast. There wasn't any attacks after the battle, but it didn't make any sense to Daniel.

"I've got to find this guy…"Daniel mumbled to himself.

"Hey, D!" A voice exclaimed, which revealed Joel coming into the electronics room, with the rest of the rangers following right behind him. Daniel flinched.

"Shit! You guys scared me!" Daniel cursed loudly. He then went back to searching through the fleet of the Aliens Empire.

"We wondered where you were this morning." Amber explained, as she sat right by him. Brittany did the other side.

"Yeah, what have you been doing? You seem…seriously freaked out ever since we kicked those weird-like alien's ass." Brittany added. Alex, Joel, and Albert all where leaning in over Daniel's shoulder, trying to see what he was doing.

"You guys. You can clearly see that he is trying to find the emperor of that empire that we killed their fleet last week." Alex responded. Daniel sighed.

"Actually guys, you didn't have make a dent to that army. That was just decoys of aliens that they knew where nothing but useless pieces of crap. And they almost got you guys. That's what's freaking me out." Daniel answered.

"Wait, so that fleet we killed for _half an hour_ was just decoys and pieces of crap next to the alien's empire?" Albert asked. Daniel knodded.

"So you're looking for the big boss?" Amber asked, as all of the ranger's attention was focused on the huge screen, which filled the whole wall.

"Sadly, I can't find him. For your guy's first mission, I might have to let you guys go on that fleet and find the big boss of that empire. Find out where he is located." Daniel responded.

Amber and Brittany smirked at each other, while Alex, Albert and Joel smiled.

"Finally we get to have our first official mission. Let's go!" Alex commanded, as he looked at the screen to reveal that the aliens Empire where located around the rainforests.

"Alright!" The rangers said in unison, as they followed Alex out of the Command House.

Daniel sighed.

"Good luck, rangers."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ultimate rangers where morphed, as they then where running through the wildlife rainforest of their city.

Alex and Brittany had to use their weapons to slice through the hard vines of the forest, since their weapons had an easy slice to it. Joel's would be too hard, since there is only a little tip of a blade on the end, Albert and Amber's had bows, which they would had to shoot at the vines, with much skill, which they have, but the whole team just suggested to go with the machete's and the axe.

"We getting any closer, Alex?" Brittany asked, clearly tired of slicing through vines for half an hour.

Alex sighed as he looked at his GPS. "I got nothing. No strong forces here. Yet." He said. Adding the last statement with a little suspicion. Albert and Amber sighed in frustration, as Joel was curious with the things around him.

"Joel! Get your ass up here!" Amber yelled, as she looked behind her, to reveal Joel who was sniffing a hot pink flower.

Joel looked up at her. "It smells so good!" Joel whined. Amber sighed in frustration, as she went over by him and pulled him by the armOw! Ow! Ow! Ok Ok Ok! I'm coming!" Joel said, as he finally got his left arm lose from Amber's death grip. Albert smirked.

"Good job Amber. You need to do that more often." Albert advised. Amber smirked.

"Any time. It was enjoying to see Joel squeal for once." Amber said, as she playfully punched Joel's right shoulder. He had his lip out.

"That's not nice…Alex!" Joel yelled to get the attention of the red and yellow rangers. Clearly they kept on going, not stopping.

Albert sighed. "We should catch up. Alex is going to give us one hell of a speech once we get back at the Command House. Amber looked down as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Brittany would straighten him out…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Albert gave a suspicious look towards Amber, who gave a smart-elic thumbs up his way. He rolled his eyes in his helmet, as the trio had to catch up with the stoic leader and the independent third-in-command.

After a while, the rangers started to get tired…much to their dismay.

"Man…we've been at it for about 2 hours now…_no_ sign at all, Alex?" Albert asked.

"No sign-" Alex started to say, but got interrupted when all of a sudden, his GPS beeped rapidly inside his pocket older of the suit. Everyone had immediately straightened up their posture, and crowded around Alex.

"It says there right above us…" Joel said, as everyone had looked up, to reveal the bright blue sky.

"Nothing's there! Alex…you've got to get the GPS right!" Amber said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know why it wont work…"Alex objected, as he started to bang the GPS against his hand.

"Wait! I've got an idea!" Brittany exclaimed, as she stopped Alex from banging the GPS. She reached into her holster, and gotten her laser blaster. She focused it high at the middle of the sky.

"What the hell are you doing, Britt?" Amber asked, putting a shoulder on the yellow ranger's shoulder.

"Seeing if there is a ship." Brittany responded, as she shot it. Everyone stared blankly at the red lazer, as it shot straight up to the sky.

Until all of a sudden, it hit something, and reversed it's direction, straight for the rangers.

"Watch out!" Joel warned, as everyone ran out of the way, which finally the laser contacted with the ground, making a little explosion.

Everyone looked around to see of the others are okay, which everyone was.

"Nice going, Brittany. You're lucky that no one got hurt at that idea!" Alex said, as he was a little harsh. Amber, Joel, and Albert all face-palmed. Here we go.

"Hey! That _idea_ just told us that there really is ship's above our heads! So you better shut the hell up!" Brittany barked. Joel ran over to Brittany holding her back, as Albert did the same with Alex.

"Guys! Please just don't fight! We are supposed to be a team here, and all you two are doing is barking at each other! Can we please just be like an ordinary team and not have fighting stuff over stupid stuff?" Amber calmly said, as she stepped in front of the Red and Yellow rangers. Both looked at eachother, sighed and nodded.

"I guess. But he needs to stop acting like a bastard whenever I do something." Brittany said. Alex sighed in frustration.

"Well she needs to stop over-reacting when I start telling her to do stuff that is pointless!" Alex added. Amber started to get _really _mad.

"Just shut up! You guys can argue the _whole_ day at the Command House. Can we _please _just stop for now? I am starting to kill both of you! I don't care how much you are to this team, Alex. I don't care how much I admire you, Britt. But just freakin' stop!" Amber yelled. Completely the two could tell they passed the line with their pink ranger. Finally the two rangers shaked hands.

"Sorry. But I am just so freakin done with staying out of here." Alex remarked. Brittany cocked her head to the side.

"Same. Now who's with me on breaking in into that ship?" Brittany asked her team mates.

"Hell yeah!" Joel and Albert exclaimed, as everyone pulled out their ropes, which on the end had a hook on the end, as each threw it up in the air, and it hooked right in the dead center of the sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, what's the plan?" Albert whispered, as the team where huddled together, and they were hiding in an air vent.

"We are going to split up. If any of y'all find any royal or high level quality monsters, call the team and we will come find you. Got it?" Alex explained. Everyone nodded.

"Got it!"

"Okay, let's get a move on!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex had stayed in the air vent, as every time he could see below him, all there was where aliens that where _way _different from the time when they had to defeat some on their first battle. He kept shuffling around, quietly, because Alex didn't know if the aliens had super hearing, and he didn't want to take the risk.

"Crap. Got nothing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany went into the main hallway of the Ship. Anytime when an alien was coming around the corner, Brittany would jump in the air, and use her suit to stick to the ceiling. Couple of times, she almost got caught, but she secretly gotten away. She kept going, till all she was doing was feeling like she was going in a circle.

"Dang it. Nothing here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber fell into a main dark room. She didn't know what it was, so she sticked to the wall. She secretly found the light switch, and right when she did, she had her bow ready. When it got turned on, she gasped. It was full of dead alien waste, with it filled with splattered black liquid.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albert sunk into a dark main room, which he later found out it lead into the main hallway of the ship. He looked out, to reveal couple of aliens where coming down towards Albert's room. Albert franticly tried to find a hiding spot, when he ducked, and he hid right by the door. When the door swung open, the tentacle of the alien picked up an axe, and closed the door, which Albert sighed in relief.

"Phew. That was close."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now with Joel, he stayed in the air vent like Alex, but he went the opposite way where Alex went. While he was secretly shuffling around the vent, he turned a corner, to reveal a dead spot but it had a small door. Joel was very curious as he turned the doorknob. It then revealed that it turned into a slide. Joel's eyes had literally lit up, as he then slid down into the slide, not a care in the world if he gets caught. He then fell hard on his back, to reveal that it was a secret room. He saw that it had a opened wall, but it was boarded up, but only slivers still remained. Joel peeked through to reveal he gotten to what he was looking for.

"Bingo." Joel smirked. Joel then pulled out a phone, and called the others.

"Guys! I found a perfect view of the main room of all the higher levels of the aliens! Go back in the air vents, and go opposite where Alex was going. Keep going straight and turn right. There will be a small door, and behind it will be a secret slide. If you go down you will land in a room where I am now!" Joel explained.

"Okay. We're on our way." Alex responded.

Joel smiled, as he then figured out how he for once was helping out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the whole team got there, they got right to work.

"Don't you think we should take some pictures, and show Dan?" Albert asked. Alex smirked.

"Good Idea, Al." He smiled, as he then took out his phone, and he took a couple of pictures, as so did the rest of the rangers.

"Let's get back and show these to can figure out a plan to get down this Alien Empire." Amber said.

"But why can't we just get them now?" Joel asked.

"Because we don't know what they are capable of. They could kill us in a instant if they wanted to." Brittany answered. Joel looked flustered.

"Oh…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about an hour, the ranger finally gotten back to the Command House.

"Hey Daniel! We're back! We've gotten some pictures!" Albert yelled. Daniel came out, as he smiled.

"Let's go. I've got a great plan!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked at each other, and shrugged it off.

The rangers followed Daniel, and they gave him the pictures when they all gotten back to the electronics room.

"Thanks. By the way, how did you find a place that has a good view? Without them seeing you?" Daniel asked, as he then put the pictures into his computer.

"Joel." Alex, Albert, Amber, and Brittany said, which revealed a smiling Joel.

"Good job Joel."

"By the way, Daniel, why do we have to find the location of the big boss of the aliens empire?" Daniel then stopped typing, as he faced the rangers, with a serious look on his face. The whole team swore that Daniel was about to switch sides.

"Because if we kill the Emperor, the whole empire will go with him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ranger's where flabbergasted, at the news.

"That's surprising." Alex commented, as the rangers went into the main living room.

Brittany smirked. "Yeah. You think everything is surprising." She sarcastically said. Alex gave a death a glare over at her.

Albert, Amber, and Joel all sighed.

Here they go again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, sorry guys if you had to wait so much!

Hoped you liked the second episode!

IAMTHEWOLF


	4. Ep3:Separated

Dang am I slow? It has been 4 weeks since I updated!

Luckily I finished my 2nd basketball camp, and I have a couple of weeks to get catch up with my stories!

I do know some want to know when Maris (Gold ranger) comes in. She'll come around in the 15-20 episodes (If we can get there!).

This will be where some rangers will have their own episodes for now!

Episode 3: Separated

* * *

3:00 P.M.

Everyone was doing their regular stuff, as Alex was training, as so was Brittany, but both where separated away from each other in the gym. Joel was on the couch, facing away from the others, as he was looking at a mysterious 'wanted' poster. Albert was just reading a gossip magazine on the couch on the opposite side of Joel. Now with Amber, she was at high school, for her last year. She was the only girl and ranger of the team to be going to school, since Joel recently graduated 2 years ago. Whilst the rest of the rangers graduated high school a couple of years ago.

Brittany came into the room to reveal the time to be around 3:00 P.M.

"Hey isn't Amber supposed to be home by now? I heard it was a half day today at her school." Brittany asked, as she gotten a bottled of water and sat down on the recliner.

Albert and Joel shrugged. "Eh, she is a big girl. She can handle herself. Besides she is known as the toughest girl in school." Albert responded, lazily turning a page.

Joel rolled his eyes. "Well Amber usually just likes to come back home. She says she don't like to hang around some students, mainly because apparently they annoy the shit out of her."

Albert looked up at Joel. "When did she tell you this?"

Joel smirked. "When you weren't around."

Brittany sniffled a laugh, as she took a sip of her water. Albert gave a playful glare Joel's way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2:30 P.M.

Amber Keegan was at her last period of class for the day, since for once in a long time that it was a half day. She was sitting lazily in her seat, and not even paying attention to her teacher. Amber already knew this stuff, besides she lives with four young adults who had exceptional grades back then.

"Okay class…who can tell me-"The teacher asked her class before getting interrupted.

_BOOM!_

Everyone flinched in their seats, as they ran to the window on their right and looked out. Everyone gasped, especially Amber.

"_Shit_. It's that Alien Empire." Amber hissed under her breath.

Before anyone could get away, huge alien's that was completely different from the last time, came crashing through the window, and attacked all the students. Luckily for Amber, she fell to the floor in the right time the aliens barged through the whole school. Amber looked up to reveal that the aliens where sucking up the teenager's souls dry. Amber military crawled to her pink sparkly backpack and grabbed her black/pink ring.

Amber had put the ring on her ring finger, and put her hand in a clenched fist, and raised it. After a minute, she lowered it down in front of her, as now pointing in front of her. She used her other hand as her hand swirled around her hand with the ring, and she switched positions of the hand with the ring to face the other hand with the ring finger out, and she used her left hand's index finger as she pressed the top button on the ring, as she did this, she pulled her hands back. Amber looked up for a brief moment, and pushed her hands back where they were. She did this as quickest as she could.

She finally then gotten engulfed with her hot dark pink flames. She then had gotten morphed into her suit.

"Powerful Fire with the Mentality of the Phoenix! Pink Ultimate Ranger!"

Amber grabbed her backpack and tried to run out, but as she did, she gotten pushed back into the wall, by a powerful force.

"Ow!" Amber hissed, as she slid down the wall, as she tried to get up , but she couldn't. "I need the others…" She mumbled.

Amber could feel that her eyes started to close slowly in her helmet, but she held to keep it open. Before she blacked out she could see that the Aliens were closing in on her…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany was pacing back and forth in the living room. "Guys…I think something happened to Amber."

Alex scoffed, as he was sitting in the other recliner. "Brittany, she really doesn't have to always have to come back to the Command House. Maybe she might want to have a little fresh air. She is the youngest of the team." He advised.

Before anyone could speak, Daniel came rushing out of the hallway of the Command House.

"Rangers! We have a major situation!" Daniel exclaimed loudly.

Albert and Joel sat up. "What do you mean?" Albert asked.

"The Aliens Empire sent a huge force of aliens towards Amber's school! By now, the whole school should be dead! You guys need to go find Amber!"

The four rangers gasped, as they then all ran out of the Command House.

Daniel had a concerned and worried look on his face.

"They better hurry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By now, the four rangers finally gotten to the school.

"Damn! That school is finished!" Joel commented, which received a slap in the arm from Albert.

"Don't say that! Amber is still in there! We need to find her!" Albert advised. Alex nodded.

"Let's morph." Alex said, as the others nodded. Right after, they went into their regular line.

The four young adult rangers got out their respective colored rings. They had put the ring on their ring finger, and put their hand in a clenched fist, and raised it. After a minute, they lowered it down in front of them, as now pointing in front of their view. They used their other hands as their hand swirled around their other hand with the ring, and they switched positions of the hand with the ring to face the other hand with the ring finger out, and they used their left hand's index finger as they pressed the top button on the ring, as they did this, they had pulled their hands back. The four rangers looked up for a brief moment, and pushed their hands back where they were.

Finally they had gotten engulfed into their respective colored flames. They then got morphed into their suits.

"The Earth with the Power of the Ape! Red Ultimate Ranger!"

"Powerful Thunder with the Speed of a Cheetah! Blue Ultimate Ranger!"

"Thunderous Electricity with the Stealth of a Tiger! Yellow Ultimate Ranger!"

"Coolness Forest with the Prowling of a Panther! Green Ultimate Ranger!"

"Let's split up. Joel, you're with me. We're going to go around the buildings. Albert and Brittany you two go around the classrooms and see if anything is going on. Let's go!" Alex explained, as the others nodded and went with their partners.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber opened her eyes slowly, to reveal she was where she was at when she blacked out. Except that her hands were tied up tightly behind her back, as so was her ankles. She was surprised that she was still morphed, and glad that the other students where still out.

"I got to find a way out." Amber mumbled.

She looked around the room, to then reveal a small gasp. Each alien that was in the room, was hovering over a student, and sucking all of their life energy. All the students where pure white in their faces by the aliens. Amber felt like she wanted to help them so badly. She then remembered about all of the little freshmen. They were probably worse than people right now. She was like a big sister to them, and whenever they got hurt, they would go to Amber and ask for help. Amber really liked to feel like the big person for once. She hated whenever people in her age bullying younger students, and she would usually save them from getting hurt. Besides she was the toughest girl in school, and some people say that she protects like a lion to the freshmen.

Amber sighed as she tried to wriggle out of the tight rope around her ankles and hands. She knew what she had to do. She had to use something that no one knows. Not even her team.

Amber closed her eyes, as she breathed slowly and heavily. After a couple of seconds, the two ropes burned to ashes right then and there. She sighed.

"Sometimes I am really glad I have it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_With Alex and Joel…_

"Okay we have to be careful. We don't want any aliens to see us." Alex whispered, as Joel nodded in his green helmet.

"Well we do have to fight them to get through though." Joel commented slightly. Alex sighed in defeat.

"That's what I am afraid of. Let's call down our weapons." Joel shook his head.

"Ape Axe!"

'"Forest Bo Staff!"

Alex and Joel ran out into the huge gym, to reveal that millions of aliens where in there.

"Damn, this is gonna be hard." Alex commented harshly.

"Well Amber is worth it. She's part of the team." Joel advised. Alex sighed.

"Let's just get these bastards." Alex said again, as right then all of the aliens ran in a blink of an eye to Alex and Joel's sides.

Alex kept swinging his axe in all directions, as it hit aliens down, with splashing Black liquid all over the place. One sneaked up on Alex, as it zapped Alex, but Alex rolled away from the Alien, and pulled out his laser blaster. He then had shot at the alien, as it then fell to pieces. He shot more aliens down, to then all of his where gone.

"Piece of cake. Good thing I practiced."

Now with Joel, anytime an Alien would get close, Joel would easily slice up the aliens, and they would fall over each other. He got caught at his side, but he caught his balance, and stabbed the alien's at his side. He then twirled around his staff in a swift and fast rotation, as he then threw it. The staff flew through all of the aliens left, and went back to Joel's right hand.

"I seriously love being the green ranger."

Alex and Joel met back together.

"Let's go find Albert and Brittany, it will be better on finding Amber." Alex said.

Joel nodded. "Alright."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_With Albert and Brittany…_

"So how are we gonna find Amber?" Albert asked, as both blue and yellow rangers, where secretly in the hallway of the high school.

"Don't know. But I might find her last class of the day." Brittany commented, as she smirked under her yellow helmet. Albert shrugged.

"Lead the way."

Brittany and Albert had walked through the long hallway of Amber's high school. Albert sighed.

"I remembered when I had went to school…Before 'it' happened…" Albert mumbled, as he brushed his leathery white gloves against the lockers. Brittany was looking in between classrooms, to only see black liquid and some places, blood.

"Same here." Brittany added, as she stopped, which Albert accidently bumped into her.

"Ouch! Brittany, we need to move!" Albert said, but Brittany just ran straight ahead. Albert was flabbergasted, but then realized what she was running for.

"Amber!" Both yelled, as then Amber was still morphed, but covered in black liquid, and she was limping.

"Guys!" She yelled, as Albert and Brittany give a huge hug towards Amber.

"Thank god, you're okay. We need to get Alex and Joel and get out of here. What's wrong with your foot?" Brittany exclaimed.

Amber sighed. "My foot slammed into the ground when I blacked out."

Albert nodded. "Besides, how did you get out?" he asked her.

"Umm…they just didn't tighten the rope on me that well, so I untied it." Amber lied. Brittany high-fived Amber.

"Finally something I taught you is finally in use!" Brittany said, as of right then, Alex and Joel caught up with them.

"There you are, Amber!" Joel and Alex exclaimed. Amber nodded at their response.

"Let's get out of here. The aliens already took over the high school." Joel said. Amber sighed.

"He's right. I checked all classrooms. I'm surprised that I didn't run into Brittany and Albert sooner." Amber explained. Right after the ceilings of the high school started crashing down.

"Let's hurry!" Alex commanded, as he pushed the rest of the team out.

Amber looked behind her one more time, to then reveal only rumble of the high school.

She gulped, with only her hearing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rangers finally got back to the Command House.

Daniel ran out into the living room to reveal that the rangers where safe and sound, with Amber.

"Amber! You alright?" Daniel asked.

Amber shook her head. "I'm fine." She said, with a crack in her voice.

Brittany sighed. "Amber, we're sorry we couldn't save your school. We know how much you cared for those freshmen." Brittany calmly said, putting a comforting hand on Amber's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Amber reassured.

Daniel smirked. "Just please let you guys stick together."

Everyone nodded. "We will." The rangers said in unison.

They all knew that it wouldn't happen again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew…long but good!

Which Ultimate Ranger do you want me to write about in the next episode? P/M me or review!

If any have time, please vote on my new poll on what should be my next brand new power rangers/super sentai story be about!

R & R!

IAMTHEWOLF


End file.
